Orgasm on the Hogwarts Express
by Hodor's Mighty Member
Summary: Hermione Granger has spent the entire Summer break collating new spells and preparing for the coming year. What she's got planned is extremely risky and extremely sexual. [WARNING: Very, very sexual content]


Sweet tender breasts on a lean, endearing figure. Sweet pink nipples, glistening beside pale, youthful skin. Sweet dainty derriere and matching minute inner thigh. Sweet was not enough for Hermione. She wanted to be sexy. She _needed_ to be sexy; for the year she had planned, it was imperative.

The Summer break had provided a rich source of time to study matters that cannot be uttering in class, content even the restricted section of the library would have baulked at. Currently, all Hermione had was written research (she knew better than to violate the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and try anything physically). Until now.

"Engorgio," she whispered, clutching her wand, rapping it softly against her nude body. The wispy cyan spell radiated the dim chamber and was absorbed by Hermione's trivial, unaltered breasts. Instantaneously, the petite wonders began to swell at an alarming rate, commencing to slouch over the witch's thin torso. _Now that's more like it,_ she marvelled.

'Immobulus' ceased the sprouting. The additional weight to her chest was blatant; an attempt to cup the spongy jugs left her hands dwarfed and absorbed. In a hasty endeavour to alleviate the new-fangled heft, Hermione cast a feather-light charm on her developed appendages. Her twins were now as light and as fluffy as overstuffed clouds.

Hermione's profile was both a peculiar and captivating sight from head to toe: small, innocent, and delicate feet; slender, creamy, and glossy legs; a miniscule vagina sprouting threadlike tufts of pubic hair; a modestly curving bottom; a tenuous tummy shadowed by the looming mammoth-teats overhead. _Perhaps still a little too skinny,_ she deliberated. Baring her exposed arse, Hermione pivoted and repeated the growth.

Bobbing before the mirror, her reflection exhibited an array of jiggling delights; she had created a living, bouncing hourglass out of herself. It wasn't long before Hermione got to put her latest goods to use: there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, get your prefect robes on; what's taking you so long? We're almost at Hogwarts and you haven't even started corridor patrol…" Impulsively swinging the door open, Hermione seized Ron's arm and yanked him inside. The wizard's face leaked innocence and utter shock at his predicament, especially as he tumbled face first into Hermione's pillowy stature. Ron was almost entirely consumed as her boobs enveloped him in a manner akin to Harry's invisibility cloak (this 'cloak' having the reverse effect, being near impossible to conceal). Eventually, the redhead clambered to his feet, still plainly aghast and red-faced.

"Did you get a close enough inspection there?" she chucked.

"Hermione? What happened to your… your…?" Ron stuttered. He was visibly straining to keep his eyes away from the matter at hand.

"Breasts," she answered. "Oh, so you noticed. I'm trying out a new look. D'you like it?" A discernible stirring was elevating the wizard's robes. _That's as good a response as any._

"It's certainly different," he murmured, still blushing. "I liked the skinny you, though." _The state of his penis tells otherwise,_ she reflected.

"That's nice of you to say. But as you mentioned previously, we don't have long with Hogwarts beckoning. You're probably going to need to take your robes off."

"Right, yeah of course." Ron was under her control, but she was without the need for the imperious curse. Hermione went about sprucing up the place – exploiting this one possibility of making her loss of virginity special – as Ron fumbled free of his clothes. A splash of jiggery-pokery later and the room was plastered with springy duvets and snug, red cushions, numerous levitating candles providing warmth and luminosity. An imperturbable charm on the door would muffle eventual sounds.

"How were you able to do this?" Ron inquired, finally naked and hard.

"Well, firstly the candles are held airborne the same way_"

He cut in, "No, I mean with your body."

"Oh, I she." She giggled, "it's simple stuff, you've just got to know how to use each spell properly."

"Can you do me?" Ron quickly interjected.

"You mean your penis?" She considered. _This is going to be one hell of a first time._ "I don't see why not." Mouthing 'Engorgio' for the third time today, Hermione wafted the stark blue incantation towards Ron's tool. The inflation was immediate and soared at an exponential rate. Squirming in disbelief, his third leg swung, slapping Hermione flat in the belly, sideswiping her off her feet.

"Hermione! Make it stop!" The mass of Ron's phallus tipped him over onto the witch's sprawled body, socking her in the forehead. Hastily peering through the gap in her melons, Hermione snatched her wand and unleashed 'Immobulus.'

Ron was writhing on his back and wedged beneath his donkey dick whining, "it's so heavy!" A swift feather-light hex from Hermione set that right.

Vociferously puffing and panting, they lay slumped on the bedding for many moments. _Already tired out and we haven't even begun._ The wizard's member had begun to droop: it slunk and snuggled beside Hermione like a broad anaconda. _I guess I'd better get this started,_ she mused. Idly shuffling forward, the witch took the monster with both hands and tugged. Its loose foreskin pulled back exposing a mighty, glistening knob that lightly dribbled semen in anticipation. Hermione lapped up the curious-tasting liquid, taking care to smear her tongue over the sensitive head generously. Ron groaned. Hermione commenced a two-handed stroking procedure up and down the momentous shaft: a blowjob was out of the question at this size. This continued until Ron was rock hard – his limb thrust aloft – and Hermione's arms ached greatly.

Abruptly, as if finally comprehending his predicament, Ron bounded to his knees, heaved her titanic tits forcefully together, and drove himself through the smooth, feathery orifice between. His over-exaggerated plunge landed Hermione with a face-full of flesh but it didn't put him off his stroke. _He's keen_. Hermione could barely make out the redhead's face, which was screwed into intense indulgence and total wonderment: her vision was sorely hindered by the mule tearing amidst her snug, cosy tits. Ron's forceful palms transferred from the witch's breasts to her shoulders for bonus thrust leverage, so Hermione duly took up his mantle by constraining her pair together. Exponentially ploughing the frenetically bobbing jelly, his moaning intensifying. _He's going to come_ and surely enough, within seconds he fired. The scorching, viscous broth deluged Hermione. It matted in her hair, clogged in her eyes, oozed down her nostrils, and slugged into her mouth, trickled down her gullet. Panting and still leaking, Ron wilted onto his back. Involuntarily coughing, Hermione's throat was bunged by semen interspersed with phlegm. She swallowed, ready to be entered.

"I'm probably going to have to make you smaller again if we want to get it in my pussy," Hermione declared.

"Nah let's try it first. It should be smaller now I've just cummed," Ron affirmed, propping himself up. _Is he mad? The thing's biggest than the Nimbus 2000._ But he continued: "you could try that incantation we used for the Quidditch World Cup tent. Like make your pussy bigger on the inside."

"It's worth a try I guess." After the application of an Undetectable Extension Charm as per Ron's instruction and a healthy coating of summoned lubricant, they were both equipped for the task at hand. Ron, still on his back, was towered by his rod, with it casting many lofty shadows in the candlelight. Brushing her udders against his pole on the way up, Hermione clambered onto his bulbous testicles for elevation. The wizard trembled uncontrollably and whimpered breathlessly as she tiptoed and jostled for the optimum posture overlooking her reward.

First, Hermione gently lowered herself, prizing the dick inside her salivating cunt. The lube worked the tip inwards less than half an inch but the pure girth was an agonising challenge. It was not going in. _One thing might work,_ she supposed. Unexpectedly, the witch hopped upwards, swung her legs skyward and abrasively descended onto the long rod as gravity thumped it inside of her. Hermione's breached womb was incredulously taut but as she kept sliding, down and down, Ron's knob never reached an end. _Well the charm worked,_ she resolved, _but I didn't know it would be so damn tight._ Finally, she plopped onto the Redhead's squelching ballsack, greeted by a low moan. As if by magic, there was no discernible deformation etched on the witch's belly: for all intents and purposes Ron's phallus had disapparated. Yet she could feel every inch of it. One thing was for sure, if Hermione hadn't cast 'Capacious Extremis' Ron's mule would have fucked all the way through, his fat bell end surely protruding out her mouth.

Irrevocably kicking into gear, the wizard lifting himself and Hermione with him, ready to commence thrusting by forcing her against the cushioned wall. And thrust he did. To such incomprehensible friction, the Redhead pulled his dick out by metres, before driving it back in as fast as lightning. Ron soon found his stride, continuing at a pace as he contorted his features in carnality. The pleasure was ruthless, but Hermione couldn't help but vision how gigantic she could make him. So, she tried.

As Ron persisted, she went about conjuring up a monster. He was so engrossed that Hermione could cultivate his penis with sorcery presumably until she burst. One moment she was screwing a developing tree, the next the entire Whomping Willow was rupturing her senseless. Each passing plunge sent Hermione wailing, rendering her body an uncontrollably quivering heap. She was no more than a ragdoll – so disorientated her wand fell from her grip – unable to halt the augmentation. Her pussy discharged, lightly spurting out juices that did nothing to cease the pleasure or pain. Squirting denoted nothing when you're banging a basilisk. Ron was dwarfed by his soaring mega-shlong, five times his size. In the confines of the cramped, spruced-up bathroom, there was nowhere for the bulging shaft to go but further up Hermione's enchanted snatch. Something had to give, so Ron seemingly gave in to orgasm.

They both screamed at the top of their lungs, spasming without restraint. Hermione suffered as an ocean of semen exploding into her uterus. Inundated with liquid, her innards bloated, Ron's cock acting as a plug hole. Some pressured quantities of the milky fluid burst out her vagina but the dick was still swelling, patching up the breaches. Hermione was only keeping consciousness through climax. Stepping rearward, Ron made a move to pull out, eventually backing against the wall while still very much in her and very much coming. Groping for dear life, the wizard heaved himself out, the beast flopping and piling on the bathroom floor. Hermione stirred as the bulbous head, still ejaculating, approached her exit orifice. It was twice as broad as the shaft so Ron had to jerk with all his might. To excruciating stretching, out Ron plonked to a surge of torrential semen. Firing out of Hermione like a hose, it splurged and pooled around their splayed bodies.

"Um Hermione," Ron pleaded, agitated. "Stop it growing. Stop it." Rousing, Hermione rapped her wand onto the snake slithering through the cum pond, silencing it. They lay floating in the soup, soaking up the semen for what seemed like days. The train whistled signifying their arrival to Hogwarts.

Hermione chimed in, "Merlin's beard that was good." Her breath was ragged, even after all this time. "We better get cleaned up."

"Can I stay this big?" Ron chuckled, trying to cover the hopefulness in his voice.

Hermione licked her lips, "I think I'd like that very much."


End file.
